


Montaire – Drabble Series

by EmolyAndSassuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmolyAndSassuet/pseuds/EmolyAndSassuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few fluffy drabbles about Montaire, my OTP. These are meant to be read in no particular order - Emoly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Jacuzzi Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm picturing Jack Black as Grantaire and Jun Matsumoto as Montparnasse, but I'm pretty sure you can picture whoever you want.

For most of the bath, Montparnasse was up on Grantaire’s lap. The hotel jacuzzi was large enough to allow for this, and the jets were on high. Grantaire had a business trip abroad, and he managed to have his standard room upgraded to a penthouse suite because the other rooms were full. No one appreciated luxury like the up-and-coming artist’s boyfriend, though. Still, Grantaire thought Montparnasse’s excitement was adorable, because this really was only an Intercontinental, not even five stars.  
  
"My shoulders are tense," Montparnasse tilted his head back lazily. He gave Grantaire his cutest pouty face.  
  
"I’m sure. You worked really hard at telling the bellhop where to place the luggage," Grantaire smirked and started to give Montparnasse a gentle massage.  
  
Montparnasse gave a small huff, but he knew Grantaire had a point. “I want to live in this suite for the rest of my life. I’m not leaving,” he said  
  
"I know," Grantaire replied coolly. He knew that Montparnasse would have a hard time leaving, but that he knew better. "We could probably get an apartment like this, if this trip goes well, you know." He lathered up some shampoo into his hands and started to scrub his boyfriend’s scalp. _I spoil him too much… Oh well, he deserves it. **Sometimes**_ , Grantaire thought to himself.  
  
Montparnasse scooped up a handful of bubbles, turned around, and placed them all over Grantaire’s cheeks and chin. “Wow, you look so… distinguished. You’ll really turn heads at the art show tomorrow.”  
  
Grantaire laughed and got his hands covered in bubbles, before he booped Montparnasse’s nose playfully.


	2. An Early Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, if Montparnasse didn't have serious laziness issues, he'd be doing art classes in college like Grantaire, to become a designer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've posted these on Tumblr already, but they are mine.

Grantaire had an early class, directly after pulling an all-nighter for the project he’d just turned in. He stopped at a gas station to get a coffee and a Monster Energy drink on the way to class, and once he sat down in class, he started to pour the energy drink into his coffee. “I’m going to die,” he whispered to the boy next to him. 

Montparnasse, another art student, glanced at Grantaire, surprised. “You don’t say…” He mostly did self-portraits and fashion illustrations, which didn’t take long, and he always bribed someone else to do his writing, so he always looked refreshed. “Just rest, I’ll get your hand-outs.” He offered, clearing a space on Grantaire’s desk so his coffee concoction wouldn’t spill.

Grantaire slammed his face in his textbook and fell asleep instantly, more than grateful to Montparnasse. Montparnasse blushed at how cute Grantaire looked, like a teddy bear, and they chatted a few times outside of class before they started going out.


	3. A Wedding Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire and Montparnasse have just gotten married, but they're in for a big surprise at the reception. -Emoly

Montparnasse and Grantaire were officially married, and they were London-bound, that night, for the honeymoon. The couple had decided that the ideal honeymoon must involve a rock concert, and where was better than in London, England?

Montparnasse frowned when he realized that the swans were late to arrive to the wedding reception, and the ice sculptures were starting to melt. Still, he and Grantaire were about to have their first dance as a married couple.

The shipment of live swans arrived, barely five minutes after their first dance. Grantaire was the one to meet with the driver. “Oh, good, you’re here. That’s on my credit card, but here’s a tip,” he got his wallet out and handed the driver some cash. “Yeah, swans at the wedding reception. My husband really is that pretentious. Don’t tell him I accidentally ordered geese instead – he’d never know the difference.” He had a teasing smile on his face, that quickly turned into a wide grin, from ear-to-ear, when he referred to Montparnasse as his husband.

“Swans?” The driver visibly frowned. “That would actually make a lot more sense…” She gestured to the back of her truck. “Oh well, these guys are almost the same.” 

She opened the trunk door, allowing a large flock of Canadian Geese to escape. Subsequently, the flock of Canadian Geese started attacking the guests, and at least three were on top of the food tables, flapping their broad wings over the buffet. One goose even went to the bathroom on one of the ice sculptures.

From a distance, came the most shrill, but angry scream that Grantaire had ever heard in his life. 

“GRANTAIRE! YOU HAD ONE JOB!!” Montparnasse shrieked. He was backed into a corner, with a goose trying to get at the cake. “NO, THIS CAKE IS WORTH MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!” He shouted at the goose, trying to shield the cake, because it really had been expensive. Both of the grooms were very much in debt because of the wedding reception.

Grantaire rushed over to protect Montparnasse, because this was the one event which the latter had been forbidden from bringing his knife to. Grantaire had insisted on that, but he’d unfortunately left his husband defenceless as a result. He stood in front of Montparnasse, bracing himself for more screaming.

“What are these things?” Montparnasse hugged Grantaire’s waist tightly. He was beyond emotionally spent, at this point.

“These are the rudest Canadians I’ve ever met,” Grantaire replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am Canadian.


	4. The One with the Shrek Fleshlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says. This one has more mature themes in it, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm definitely picturing Grantaire more like Steve Zaragoza now. Montparnasse is still Jun Matsumoto, because he's the best Montparnasse face claim ever.

Montparnasse was staying the night at his boyfriend’s apartment. He rolled on top of Grantaire’s stomach, kissing him passionately. 

“Do you have any toys?” Montparnasse purred into Grantaire’s ear.

“Oh, um…” Grantaire tried to remember if he’d removed a special item from his box or not. He felt his face go warm, and a deep pink washed over his cheeks. “Not really, no…”

Montparnasse rolled his eyes, because he knew better. He leaned over Grantaire’s stomach and reached under the bed. From there, he dragged the box out. Suddenly, he heard Mike Myers’ voice shouting: “OGRES HAVE LAYERS!” from inside the box.

Montparnasse was startled, so he gave a small gasp. He’d accidentally pressed a button on a Shrek toy. Cautiously, he picked it up and looked it over. It was a Shrek fleshlight – definitely intended to be in there.

“We really don’t need any toys to have sex, you know, Grantaire said as quickly and defensively as possible. “We should just snuggle, or something.” He reached his hand over Montparnasse’s waist to try and coax him back to bed in silence. He was thoroughly mortified.

“You sick fuck,” Montparnasse whispered, once he whipped back around to face Grantaire. His dark eyes glared into his boyfriend’s, in complete disbelief. “That’s it, I can’t fuck anymore cubs ever again.” He rolled out of bed and started tugging his shirt back on.

“It was a gag gift, I swear!” Grantaire said defensively. He sat up and kept trying to coax Montparnasse back to bed. “Joly and Bossuet thought it was hilarious!”

“What in the world is so funny about wanting Shrek to suck your cock? I do that!” Montparnasse flailed his arms in the air, before he tugged his pants back on. 

In all of this commotion, Grantaire’s roommate, Jehan appeared in the doorway which led to their bedroom.

“Hey, don’t judge him like that,” Jehan frowned at Montparnasse.

“Fuck off, you weeb! You’re just jealous I’m actually Japanese!” Montparnasse shouted back at Jehan. 

“O…kay…” Jehan frowned more deeply, but he decided to let Montparnasse and Grantaire work this one out on their own.

“I don’t actually want Shrek to suck my cock, you know,” Grantaire told Montparnasse, once he got out of bed and pulled his t-shirt on.

“You’re disgusting, and I’m never having sex with a cub ever again!” Montparnasse shouted back at Grantaire. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened them again and looked up at Grantaire. “So, what other toys have you got, babe?”


	5. How They met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just what the title says. I also don't think that Grantaire and Éponine would get along too great. But yeah, still with this, picture Montparnasse as Jun Matsumoto, Grantaire as Steve Zaragoza, and maybe Éponine as Lucia Moniz.

Grantaire laughed at the computer screen, playing an online game of Cards Against Humanity. He knew that his offensive sense of humour was part of why Enjolras had never been so endeared to him, but he still enjoyed it.

Grantaire paused in between rounds to take a sip of his wine. Then, he posted a status on Facebook: “I read an article the other day that said, ‘if you drink every day you are an alcoholic.’ Thank god I only drink every night.” 

Grantaire’s mother and four of her friends ‘Liked’ his status.

“Probably because you also sound like a fifty year-old woman,” Éponine scoffed as she peeked over Grantaire’s shoulder. “Turn around and look at me.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes and swivelled his chair around. He was faced with his roommate glaring at him, her arms firmly crossed. Her hair was a huge mess of curls, and her liquid eyeliner was very thick and black.

“You look great, so you can go now,” Grantaire said flippantly. He started to swivel back around to face the computer screen again. 

“I’m not done with you,” Éponine hissed. “This guy who thinks he’s my date will be here in less than ten minutes. He’s kind of a dweeb. Can you just talk to him for a bit, while I get myself ready? Offer him a drink, and for God’s sake, don’t comment on how he looks.”

Grantaire gave a small snort. “I’m hardly one to talk, you know,” he said flippantly. Then, he gave a small pause. “That bad, huh?”

Before Éponine could respond, the door knocked. She gave Grantaire one last significant look, before she strolled over to the door. She didn’t rush, because she wanted to seem preoccupied. After counting to twelve, she sighed and opened the front door.

Montparnasse greeted Éponine at the door, clearly fighting back a smile. He didn’t want to let on how happy he was to see her, but he quickly handed her a bouquet of red roses. 

“Hey, I was just… walking around, and I kind of… found these. No trouble, really, but I thought you’d… like them,” Montparnasse said in an uneven voice.

“Oh yes, great,” Éponine was obviously feigning enthusiasm. “Grantaire, find a vase. I have to get ready, and these things don’t need an even shorter life span.”

Grantaire swivelled around again. “You find your own va-“ He stopped mid-sentence, when he saw Montparnasse. “Goddamn.” He whispered loudly under his breath, before he gave a low whistle. “What’s-your-name-can-I-get-you-a-drink?” He asked quickly, as though those were all one word combined.

Éponine glared at Grantaire, because she’d already told him not to comment on Montparnasse’s looks. “I’ll be in the other room.” She quickly slipped out of the room.

“I’ll have whatever you’re drinking,” Montparnasse picked up the wine bottle that Grantaire already had out. He read it, and then he looked up at Grantaire. “You really know your wine.” He was mildly impressed.

Grantaire had gotten a vase and filled it with water, before he’d realized that Montparnasse was impressed with him. He nearly dropped the vase. “Haha, well, that’s because I drink a lot,” he tried to make it sound like he was joking.

Montparnasse gave a soft, lilting laugh, because he’d assumed it was either a joke or meant to be taken as such. “Cheers,” he said before he took a sip of his wine. “I’m surprised she was even here this time,” he commented under his breath.

“Honestly, if you were my boyfriend, I’d treat you like a king,” Grantaire glanced at Éponine’s bedroom door. Then he turned back to look at Montparnasse again, trying to memorize every detail about the boy’s face. “Or, I guess in your case… emperor?”

Montparnasse gave Grantaire a knowing smile. “Ah, you noticed I’m Japanese,” he took another sip of his wine.

“Yeah, but… in a good way,” Grantaire amended, awkwardly. 

Montparnasse laughed again. His laughter sounded lyrical to Grantaire.

“But you know what I mean,” Grantaire continued. “You’re just… you must know how incredibly gorgeous you are. You might even be sick of hearing it by now.”

Montparnasse laughed even harder, that anyone could even consider that he might be tired of the compliments. “No, no, I really don’t mind at all,” he set his wine glass down and put his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder.

“Here, I’ll top you up,” Grantaire started pouring more wine into Montparnasse’s glass. Of course, he intended for the boy to stick around as long as possible, and Éponine had given up on her night out because of them

“Oh…” Montparnasse sounded disappointed for a second. “I thought you meant you’d top me, as in…” He grinned and quickly looked away from Grantaire.

Grantaire stared at Montparnasse in shock. He had no idea what he’d done to impress the boy so much, but he wouldn’t dare to question it. “Well, I won’t say it’s out of the question…”

“I just shaved my legs tonight, and they feel so soft,” Montparnasse whispered against Grantaire’s neck. “And I’m wearing my best underwear…”

Grantaire gave a small, choked sound, right from his throat. “I see…”

“And ‘Ponine left the building five minutes ago…” Montparnasse continued, purring against Grantaire’s skin.

“She did? I didn’t even see her,” Grantaire said, puzzled. Without giving it anymore thought, he took Montparnasse’s hand and led them to the bedroom.


	6. The Valentine's Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title suggests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just ignore that I conveniently chose to make them watch my absolute favourite movie. Please ignore how wish-fulfillment this whole thing is. Please.

Grantaire had just been at his dance class, and he came back to his apartment with a bouquet of red roses in his arms. His entire apartment seemed to be red and pink, so he just stood in the doorway and stared for a moment.

Montparnasse had anticipated that Grantaire would get him a bouquet of a dozen red roses (since he’d requested them at least ten times that week), so he’d arranged six bouquets of pink roses and five bouquets of red roses already. “Oh, Grantaire! You shouldn’t have!” Montparnasse grinned and took the bouquet from Grantaire. He placed the red roses in the one empty space of his floral arrangement. 

“Oh really?” Grantaire said sceptically. He looked around: the lights were dimmed, there were scented candles lit, and there were flowers and teddy bears everywhere. Something told him that the red roses were expected. 

“So, have you decided on a movie for tonight?” Montparnasse asked, as he opened Netflix. 

“Oh, we should watch The Interview. I heard it was hilarious, and I like Seth Rogan,” Grantaire suggested. 

Montparnasse stared at Grantaire for a long moment, searching for any trace of irony in his boyfriend’s expression. “Please tell me you’re joking.” 

“What? I heard it’s not that offensive,” Grantaire said defensively. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day. I want to watch a cute Valentine’s Day movie,” Montparnasse insisted. He scrolled through the romantic movie options. “I’m thinking Love Actually. Keira Knightley’s in it, too.” 

“Haven’t you already seen it?” Grantaire asked. He sighed and read the synopsis for Love Actually. “Sounds so boring.” 

“It’s really funny. You’d like it,” Montparnasse selected Love Actually off the menu. He paused it right away. “You can choose what we order in, if you want.” 

“I feel like Chinese,” Grantaire scrolled through his speed dial and ordered some food. “Should be about half an hour.” 

Montparnasse pressed PLAY. 

Grantaire kept sighing and making smart-ass comments for the first two minutes, but he ended up liking the movie more than he cared to admit. Besides, Montparnasse kept glaring at him. 

“Actual goddess,” Montparnasse sighed as he watched the wedding scene. He really loved Keira Knightley. 

~~~   
“Oh, poor Laura Linney. Counting each second she’s known-“ Grantaire stopped himself short. Once he saw Rodrigo Santoro, he completely understood. “Oh. Okay then.”

Montparnasse knew exactly what Grantaire meant by that. He threw one of the throw pillows at his boyfriend’s head. 

“Obviously, no one can compare to you. I just wasn’t expecting a gorgeous Brazilian underwear model in this. Or I’d have agreed to wa-“ Grantaire’s face was met with another pillow. 

“He’s a designer,” Montparnasse huffed in response. “Chief designer.”

“Whatever. You know that you’re the most gorgeous man in the whole world, though,” Grantaire kissed Montparnasse’s nose. “And I seem to remember a certain someone obsessing over Keira Knightley earlier.” 

“That’s different,” Montparnasse pouted. He rested his head on Grantaire’s lap. “When’s the food coming?” 

“I told you, already. It should only be ten more minutes,” Grantaire said as he stroked Montparnasse’s hair. 

~~~ 

“Save room for dessert,” Montparnasse reminded Grantaire. He had some strawberries dipped in chocolate, still in the fridge. 

“I always have room for dessert,” Grantaire said. He stared at Montparnasse, thinking about how lucky he felt, that they were together. “Anyways, I feel like we still should have watched The Interview.” 

Montparnasse shook his head, smirking to himself. He loved that they could just have a romantic evening alone together, and he felt lucky to be with Grantaire, too. 

“Hugh Grant is basically Pontmercy in this. Wow,” Grantaire snickered. 

Montparnasse smirked, nodding his head. “Basically.” 

~~~ 

Montparnasse got the chocolate-covered strawberries from the fridge. Once he got settled back down, he held one up to Grantaire’s lips. “Open up.” 

“Really?” Grantaire smirked, before he took a bite. He wasn’t about to complain, but he was always surprised by just how over-the-top Montparnasse could be, at times. 

Montparnasse helped himself to a chocolate-covered strawberry, before he laid back down on Grantaire’s lap. That way, at least he could make it not-so-obvious that he got a little teary-eyed from the movie. It was all very emotional.

Somehow, Grantaire caught on. “You’ve been crying,” he said noncommittally. “Are you okay?” 

“I am not,” Montparnasse sniffed. “I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.” 

“The apartment looks really nice, by the way,” Grantaire commented. He found it a tad overwhelming, but Montparnasse had obviously put a lot of work into it. Besides, there was no denying that his boyfriend had taste. “And I’m liking this movie more than I thought I would.” 

Montparnasse didn’t move his head from Grantaire’s lap. He didn’t move a muscle. “I appreciate that,” he whispered.

The two of them snuggled on the couch for the rest of the night.


End file.
